Who is my true love
by Sonicfan9000
Summary: This is a prequel about how my Sonic couples families started, Sonic and his friends are having trouble purposing to there loved ones, they soon stumble upon a ad that gives them a brilliant idea, but will it follow as planned, rated M for sexual content


**Sonic and Amy family beginning**

* * *

Sonic was resting on top of a hill watching the sun set, his legs crossed and hands behind his head, he was totally calm and relaxed, but he couldn't get something off his mind.

*sigh*"That's the second most beautiful sight I have ever seen, it's beautiful but not as beautiful as Amy, her beauty shines brighter than any sunset, and tomorrow, I will finally purpose to her successfully."he said

That next morning, Sonic was hanging outside a coffee shop sipping on a decaf, he was staring at a grocery store and it looked like he was waiting for something, he then saw Amy coming out of the store carrying armloads of groceries and she looked like she could drop them at any moment, he then put down his coffee and rushed over too help.

"Hey Amy, looks like you got your arms full, can I help?"Sonic asked quickly

"Well I do have my arms full you can carry the bags in..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Sonic grabbed all of her groceries and ran to a red van and quickly opened the door and placed them all in rows of fives and slammed the door shut.

"Wow, that's allot of groceries you've got how many mouths do you have to feed?"

"Sonic, you know I'm still single."

"That's the thing, I was going to ask you if..." He paused in the middle of his sentence

He pulled out a case and hid it behind his back, he opened the case reveiling it was a diamond ring.

"I was just wondering if..."

He still couldn't finish his sentence so he thought up of the first finishing sentence and just blurted it out.

"Give me a call tomorrow."

He then quickly ran off back home, that night he complained about his attempt and was on the computer checking his email.

"Give me a call tomorrow, really, what's the next thing your going to say, you got to think up of a way too make it less difficult."

He then came across a email that said "Lonley?", he clicked on it and saw an ad.

"Are you lonely, are you tired of sitting around all the time with no one to comfort you, then this website is the one for you, come to "puzzle of love" and we can find that piece missing in your puzzle."said the ad

Sonic just got the brilliant idea.

"If I can't show how Amy how I feel about here, then I can make her jealous of who ever I date, then it will ease the presure."

He clicked on the link and it brought him too a website that the entire page looked like it was a one giant puzzle but the top wasnt done, he then started setting up his account, he named himself blublur169, after that he saw a screan that said"congratulations on your accout here on puzzle of love, now we just need you to answer these questions".

"This shouldn't be any trouble."

He saw an empty space by the words "I am..." he typed in athletic, fast and good at fighting, he then saw a part that said "I like..." he typed in racing, winning against my enemies, and my friends. He was finished and pressed enter, the site took his results and matched it up with someone with similar results, it brought up someone called RD428 and gave Sonic the choice of accepting or denying, he clicked accept and it brought up her profile, her I likes and I am's were very similar, he saw a messaging link beside her name and typed in

"Hello" and waited for a response.

"Hi."the girl typed

"How are you?"Sonic asked

"I'm ok, how about you?"she responded

"Same here."

"Do you want to see a picture of me?"

"Why not."

It took a while for the pic of the anonymous girl to show up, but after a couple of minuets she was less anonymous, she had cyan fur and had many different colors in her hair and behind her was a pair of wings.

"What kind of animal are you?"typed Sonic

"I'm a pegasus, what kind of animal are you?" Sonic was kind of shocked with her answer, but he went with her answer and answered her question.

"I'm a hedgehog, what's a pegasus?"

"It's a pony species, there's just three of our species, there's what I just said, we have the ability to walk on clouds, there's unicorns, they can use magic, and theres just plain regular ponies, what special abilities do you have?"

"I can harness the power of seven gems called chaos emeralds and become invincible, I can beat anyone in that transformation."

"Cool, do you want to meet up tomorrow, I just moved here to Mobius."

"Sure."

After that night sonic got up and gotten ready for his date, he went to the coffee shop that he went to yesterday, he waited inside and then he saw the same girl he saw in the picture he saw yesterday.

"Hey, you RD428?"asked Sonic

"Yes but you can call me Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash, nice name for a fast girl."

"Why are we hanging out at a coffee shop?"

"I like hanging out here it's just my favorite place to hang out."

"As much as I like coffee, how about we have some fun."

Sonic then saw Amy driving her car and she was turning the corner, but she didn't see them, Sonic tried to keep it up and make sure she saw them.

"But you haven't tried the coffee here it's great."said Sonic

Meanwhile with Amy she turned and saw Sonic with Rainbow Dash, her heart cracked a little

"What's Sonic doing with that Girl, are they dating?"Amy asked herself"Nah, I'm sure they're just friends."

Meanwhile back with Sonic and Rainbow Dash, Sonic just bought her a coffee, she tried it and she thought it was good.

"Sonic this coffee's good and all but I just want to have some fun, don't you."

"Well I wouldn't mind if we had a little fun."Sonic said

Over the days Sonic and Rainbow Dash continued to date, they went to fancy diners, they saw movies, they went on amusement park rides, and each time Amy saw them, her heart cracked a bit, until one day, Sonic didn't see any jealousy in Amy, he deiced to go to drastic measures. they joined up at the place they met, at the coffee shop, and Amy was watching in the window.

"Rainbow Dash, there's something I got to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it."

"Over the weeks I got to know you, and you got to know me, but now I think we know allot about each other."

"I don't understand, what are you trying to ask me."

Amy could barely hear what Sonic was saying but she could make it out.

"What I'm trying to ask you is... Rainbow Dash, will you marry me?"

She put her hooves over her mouth in amazement at his purposel but Amy's heart shattered and she dropped her coffee and it spilled all over the floor, Amy blacked out, she then later then she found herself in her own bed and looked around.

"Oh good, it was just a dream."she said with relief

Sonic then came in.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you missed it."

"Missed what?"

"Our wedding."

"WEDDING, who did you marry."she asked nervously

"Rainbow Dash."

She then relized it wasn't a dream and she was in reality.

"I was helping her move her stuff into my house, do you want to join us for dinner?"

"No thank you, you can have your dinner alone, so can I."she said with tears in her eyes

Amy started crying into her pillow and Sonic tried to comfort her, meanwhile Rainbow dash was waiting outside in a moving van, she looked like she was hiding something, she then reached down into the glove compartment and pulled out a strange potion with a heart label on it.

"12 o'clock and I will have the best night of my life."

Later she was making dinner and Dash was making Chili dogs, sonic didn't know what she was doing, she took out the potion that she had in the van and sprinkled it all over Sonic's chili dog, she looked at the clock and saw it was nine.

"Three more hours."She said

She brought the chili dogs to the table and they started eating, but Sonic's tasted funny.

"Hm, my chili dog tastes weird, what's in it?"

"Just my own personal recipe."

Later that night in bed, Rainbow dash was acting weird.

"You look hot Sonic, mind if you cool off."

"Listen Dash, I ment to tell you something earlier and, I just wanted to say..."

Before Sonic could finish his sentence the clock struck twelve he emotionally changed and started to talk more smoothly.

"How good you looked girl."

She blushed and romantically looked at him, they both started at each other, and then they both started violently kissing and they both fell off the bed, they did things that no one could describe, in the morning Sonic found himself lying on the floor and saw that Rainbow dash was missing, and found that his shoes were off and they were hanging from its buckle on a lamp, he put his shoes and looked in the kitchen to find Dash leaning forward and looking more green than cyan.

"Are you ok Rainbow Dash?"asked Sonic

"Yes I'm fine."

"You don't look that well."

"Trust me, I had worst..."

Before she could say anything else she vomited all over the floor, Sonic was very disgusted of what came out.

"Ugh, what did you have for breakfast?"he asked

"Nothing."She responded

"Really, What happened last night."

"Nothing."

"Please tell me what happened."

"Alright, last night I snuck a potion into your dinner."

"What were the effects of the potion?"

"The potion was suppose to make you... you know..."she struggled to say

"You mean."

"Yes, so that makes me pregnant."

Sonic was very shocked, he gagged a little.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Get a divorce."

"What?"

"I never loved you, I only married you to make Amy jealous, your just sick, I want you out of my house, I'm going to get a divorce and by the time I get back I want you gone."he said with great anger

She slowly walked out and Sonic sped past her, faster than he ever did before, later that day, Amy was at her home doing nothing, then Sonic came in with a paper in his hand.

"Hey Sonic."

"Hi Amy, what are you doing."

"Nothing, shouldn't you be tending to your wife."

"I don't have one."

"What?"

He handed Amy the paper and it shown Sonic's and Rainbow Dash's approval of there divorce.

"Oh ok, why are you showing me this?"

"I just wanted to tell you that my new future wife will be one of the women in this room."

"But the only woman in the room is..."

She paused for a moment.

"Are you saying me."

"Yes."

"Then yes."

She hugged him very strongly, and Sonic did the same, they had a wonderful wedding wedding but Rainbow Dash wasn't happy, but she had plans.

* * *

**to be continued**

**A/N: Ok, I admit it I'm a brony, but I'm only 25% brony, which means I don't watch the show but I read and write a couple of fanfics of them.**


End file.
